Morgana, The Raven Queen
Morgana, The Raven Queen, is one of the Old Gods of Senterras, existing long before the discovery of the Elder Lands in the Founding Age. She, like the other Old Gods, were forced to walk the Elder Lands in a mortal shell during the event known as The Reckoning. She appears to many others as a beautiful Elven woman with a black gown that covers her body, with black feathers that constantly flutter and trail from her back. She grants her followers the ability to read languages that go beyond exotic tongues, instead dealing in the cryptic and ancient texts of Druidism and Thieves’ Cant, which are used to spread both wisdom and mistrust, sometimes even becoming patron gods for those looking to become a Druid or Rogue, with the occasional Bard or Warlock. She also grants a special gift to these followers, giving them a raven to use for their own ends to continue spreading her wisdom across the realms. History Godhood Morgana was once a graceful Elven woman who ascended to godhood as a goddess that ruled over the domain of Knowledge. Morgana was fond of ravens since her childhood, eventually making them messengers of her wisdom and knowledge. At the time of The Reckoning, she, and the other Old Gods, were exiled to the Mortal Realms. The Reckoning The Reckoning turned Morgana back into a mortal elf which drove her to hiding, desperate to regain her lost strength as one of the goddesses of Senterras. In time, she grew bitter and filled with hatred, instead using the ravens that she once called allies to instead steal secrets for her own use, eventually using those secrets to thrive within the shadows of Senterras, taking on several aliases to avoid others from knowing her true identity and scheming to once again seek godhood. Origins of The Gemless Sea Morgana, using the alias of the Baba Yaga, and her assistant, Blackfeather the Kenku, met with The Cloaked in an unnamed abandoned village in Mizukasa. After some trials, she showed herself to the adventurers and revealed to them the truth about the lands they walked upon. She also offered them a gift, which Nyanta, Skye and Vee accepted: the Eyes of the Raven, after a Trial of Strength, which the party passed by defeating a transformed Blackfeather. Morgana left the party behind in the village, lamenting that they were still as naive as they were before they had first met her. Personality Morgana, being an Old God, exhibits a sense of superiority, often referring to those she meets as "mortals", although she has become mortal herself. Morgana is able to maintain a calm demeanor in most situations but she tends to flare up in rage whenever the Divines or Daedra are mentioned, labeling them as "outsiders" and holds a deep hatred for them. Blackfeather jokingly claims that Morgana used her ravens to forcefully take over the coastal village just because there was a rumor they had a Nine Divines temple nearby. She also has a habit of judging others through a Trial of Wisdom, uncovering certain truths about those she meets and behaves accordingly. This was seen when she met The Cloaked in Mizukasa, as she lets her guard down while speaking to them, believing they were strong but posed no threat to her ascension to godhood. Artifacts Morgana has little to offer in terms of artifacts, usually preferring to offer wisdom or trade secrets instead. However, she offers one particular gift to her followers, a jet black cloak she calls the Eyes of the Raven, which is able to shift its shape according to its wearer, offering comfort to its user in certain situations; a symbol of how words of wisdom are able to calm the emotions of an anxious individual.